The Wild Cat Ranger
by PeaceMariiPeace
Summary: Lily has a sister that she never seen since she was chosen as a defender. She comes to move in with her. How would she feel if she is the new pink ranger? Casey/Lily and Theo/Zoey
1. Meeting Zoey Chilman

The Wild Cat Ranger

Chapter 1: Meeting Zoey Chilman

Zoey was watching out of her window in her room. She just found out that she is going to move in with her big sister Lily. Her bags were already packed, she has her plane ticket to Ocean Bluff, and she can't wait to meet her sister. She hasn't seen Lily since both of them went to Pai Zuaq. Her mother was calling out for her. "Zoey! Time to go!!!" her mother called. "Coming!" Zoey yelled back. She grabbed her suitcase, her purse, and her plane ticket. So Zoey and her mother drove off to the airport.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at JKP, Lily just receive a call that Zoey will be moving in with her. Lily was excited. She had never seen her sister since she was chosen as a defender. She hung and went to tell the boys the great news.

"Hey guys! I got some great news!" Lily said

"Well…what is it?" said Casey

"I got off the phone with my mom. I just found out that my sister Zoey is moving in with me!" Lily squealed

"Wait! I didn't know you had a sister." Said Casey

"Now you know." Lily said

"So when is your sister coming?" said Theo

"In a couple of hours. I haven't seen her since I got chosen as a defender. I got to get everything ready!" Lily yelled while she ran up to the loft

"She sure is excited." Said Theo

"Yep. Can't wait to meet her" said Casey

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Zoey and her mom arrived at the airport. They did everything they need to do and they just called Zoey's plane.

"I'll miss you Zoey." Her mother said while hugging Zoey in tears

"I'll miss you to mom" Zoey said hugging her mom in tears

Zoey walked to her gate while waving bye to her mom still in tears. In a flash Zoey was gone

After a few hours Zoey arrived at JKP. She wanted to stop to eat before she can meet her sister. But she doesn't know that Lily worked there, so Lily went over to the table she was sitting at.

"Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza, how may I help you?"

"Yes I would like a small Thrilla Gorilla to go" she said still looking at the menu

"Yes would you like anything to drink?"

"Um…how abo…" she said looking at Lily "Lily?!"

"Zoey?!" Lily said

"OH MY GOD!!!" she said while hugging Lily

"It's really you!" Zoey said

"Yep!" Lily said

"Come on! You can meet my friends" Lily said grabbing her hand

"Ok!" said Zoey

They both went to the kitchen and all the boys were looking at her

"Guys, this is my little sister Zoey."

"Hey." Zoey said waving

"Zoey, this is Casey" pointing to the guy in red while Casey was waving

"This is Theo" pointing to the guy in blue while Theo was waving

"This is RJ" pointing to the guy in purple whine RJ was waving

"And this is Dominic and Fran" pointing to them

"Nice to meet you all!" she said in a cheery voice

"Nice to meet you too" said RJ

"Come on. I'll show you where you're going to stay" Lily said

"Ok!" she said running up the stairs

"She's a hyper little girl"

"I'm not a little girl!!!!" Zoey yelled

"Sorry!" she said running up the stairs

"I like her already" said Theo

"Me too!" said Casey

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the loft Lily was explaining what this is where in the loft is where they train and chill.

"Man!! I'm so glad that I'm living with you!"

"Me too, and don't sit in that big green chair. "Lily said

"Why not?" Zoey said

"RJ's rule"

"Is he stubborn?" Zoey said

"Um… yeah!" Lily yelled

"I think I'm going to like it here!" Zoey said walking to her room


	2. All About Zoey

Chapter 2: All about Zoey

Zoey already settled in, so she can spend the day with her sister but now she wanted to do something first. So she asked Lily something

"Lily, do you guys have a karaoke machine?" Zoey said

"You want to sing, don't you?" Lily said

"More than anything" Zoey said

"Ok ok. Its right here" pulls off the cover and revels the karaoke machine and Zoey grabbed the microphone.

"So what r u going to sing?" Lily asked

"This" Zoey said while she start singing

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

"Still the same old' singing queen" Lily said

"Still the same old Dancing Star huh?" Zoey teased

"Shut up!" Lily yelled

Then the boys cane in to see that Lily and Zoey catching up.

"Hey girls!" Casey yelled

"Hey!" Zoey said

"I see that you sisters are catching up. You guys are like the same." Dominic said

"Not really. You see, me a Lily are different. I love singing, she loves dancing; I have the spirit of the wild cat, she has the cheetah, I have a small head, she has a big head---"

"HEY!!!" Lily yelled

"It's true!!!!!" Zoey yelled back

"It's not!!" Lily yelled back

"It's too!!" Zoey yelled back

The boys watch as the girls kept on arguing back and forth over and over

"STOP!" yelled the boys

"WHAT?!" yelled the girls and they notice that they arguing in front of them "Sorry"

"It's ok, so Zoey you were telling us that you and Lily went to Pai Zuaq together. How was that?"

"Well, Lily used to be way ahead of me, since she is the fastest at everything, so when I heard she was chosen as a defender I was happy for her, so Master Mao told me that I should go. So he sent me to train with Master Wan with the spirit of the swan so after that I found my mom and stayed with her for 3 months. Since then I never saw Lily. Untill now" she said touching her shoulder

"I see, what animal spirit do you have?" said RJ

"I have the spirit of the wild cat and it's pink" Said Zoey

"Cool, so we will be cleaning up the kitchen, see you in a few. "Said Casey

"Ok" Zoey said.

Meanwhile Theo was looking over at Zoey. She look almost like Lily but with darker hair and instead of always wearing all yellow, she wore pink. Theo was completely in love with her, and he really wanted to really get to know her. So after that Theo went downstairs to help the others.

"Lily." Zoey said

"Yeah?" Lily asked

"Do you like Casey?" Zoey asked

Lily blushed at this comment. "I like him as a friend" Lily said nervously

"No. Do you like him much more than that?"

This time Lily was redder than Casey's uniform "Look we're just friends, more like brother and sister."

"Ok." Zoey said. In her mind she has got to get them together. They look so cute together

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song: Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigale


	3. Zoey's Crush

Chapter 3: Zoey's Crush

After Zoey was asking Lily unanswerable questions, Zoey decided to watch some T.V, which she completely forgot about RJ's 'no sitting on the chair rule', so she just went ahead and sat in it, but she didn't notice that RJ was coming up the stairs.

"OFF THE CHAIR!!" RJ yelled running to his baby

Zoey was surprised that RJ cares for his chair than anything else, so she just got off. "what's so special about this chair?!"

RJ just completely ignored her question and went straight to the serious stuff. "Look, I know you're new here, and you're Lily sister but remember this, no one's bottom, but mine, goes on that chair! Not Casey, Not Lily, Not Theo, I mean NO ONE! Got it!!!"

Zoey just continued staring and completely understand what he said, not really. "Ok" she just said skipping to the restraint

Zoey arrive at the restraint kitchen and asks everyone a question "Is RJ really that stubborn?"

No one really know how to answer that question so they didn't say anything

"Well?! I want the truth!" she said

"YES!" everyone yelled.

"Thank you! Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to ask him for a job here" she said running up the stairs then everyone's eyes were on Lily

"Did I mention she was very demanding?" she said nervously

"No!" everyone said

"Sorry!" she said

"_That is what I like about her_" Theo thought

Lily notice that Theo wasn't paying attention to his work, he was too busy thinking about Zoey

"Theo!" Lily yelled

"Huh?" said Theo

"Are you ok?" asked Lily

"Yeah I'm fine" Theo lied

"Ok then" Lily said

Then Zoey came running down the stairs "Guess what?! I'm officially work here!" Zoey yelled

"Welcome aboard!" Casey said

Zoey can't help but stare at Theo; she was so focused on Theo she didn't see Lily's hand waving over to her face. "Zoey?! Zoey?! Zoe!!"

"Huh?" Zoey said

"Are you ok?" Lily asked

"Um…. Yeah. Can you come with me to the loft?" Zoey asked

"Um… sure" Lily said following Zoey to the loft

Upstairs in the loft Zoey couldn't help it but telling Lily the truth

"What is it?" Lily asked

"I kind of… like one of your friends"

"Is it Theo?" Lily asked smiling

Zoey blushed at this comment "can I explain this in a song?"

"Sure" she said handing her the mic

"Ok" she said. So she started singing

_I know there is something that I'm feeling  
But I can't quite put it into words  
It's got me hopin hopin that you feeling it too  
Cause for me it's a first  
Does anyone truly understand what real love is about  
Don't say I'm too young to know what's real  
My heart skips a beat  
I can hardly breathe  
Every time that he comes near_

It's so amazing almost crazy how  
I'm thinking bout you lately  
Tell me how in the world did it come to this  
It took me by surprise  
When you opened my eyes  
To hopefully show me what love is

How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinking bout you  
How will I know I'm in love

How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinking bout you  
How will I know I'm in love

Somebody tell me  
Will I ever know  
Somebody tell me  
Will I ever know

If it aint love  
Then tell me why am I always searching for excuses to call  
And if it aint love  
Then tell me why am I always hopin' to see him in the halls  
And if it aint love  
Somebody tell me why I lie awake at night staring' at the walls

And if this isn't love  
Then I don't really need it cause I'm happy here with no love at all

It's so amazing almost crazy how  
I'm thinking bout you baby  
Still I don't really know if this is real  
I want you so much more  
But I'm unsure if this is true love  
That I feel

How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop (everyday, all day)  
I keep thinking bout you  
How will I know I'm in love

How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinking bout you  
How will I know I'm in love

How will I know (yeah)  
How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop (everyday, all day)  
I keep thinking bout you  
How will I know I'm in love (How will I know I'm in love)

How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinking bout you  
How will I know I'm in love

How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinking bout you  
How will I know I'm in love

"So, you do have a crush on Theo" Lily said

Zoey blushed even more when she heard this "All right!! I do have a crush on him! Are you happy?"

"I KNEW IT!" Lily said jumping up and down

"Do you still have a crush on Casey?" Zoey said foolishly

Lily also blushed at this comment "That's different"

"What's the matter? A certain cheetah has huge crush on a certain tiger?" Zoey said jokingly

Lily keeps on blushing and blushing "Would you stop it?!"

"Nope!" Zoey yelled "Not untill you confess!"

"Fine! I do have a crush on him!" Lily confessed

"I KNEW IT!" Zoey said jumping up and down

Lily covered her mouth "Don't tell anyone!"

"Hmnmm Mmnmm" was all she can say

Lily uncovered her mouth so Zoey said "I promise. If you promise not to tell anyone about my crush"

"Pinky swear?" Lily said holding up her pinky

"Pinky swear" Zoey said holding up her pinky

"What am I going to do with you?" Lily said

"Nothing" Zoey said grinning

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song: How Will I Know by Keke Palmer


	4. Red and Yellow LOVE!

Chapter 4: Getting Casey and Lily together

Thanks to Calygirl205 for helping me with this chapter! You rock!!! And this chapter is long!!!!

Zoey and Lily got downstairs to work but Zoey had a different plan in mind. "Theo, can you come upstairs for a second?" Zoey asked

"_Yay! She wants to be with me!"_ Theo thought "Ok!" so she followed her upstairs

"Ok, Theo I really want to get Casey and Lily together." Zoey said

"You know too?" Theo asked

"Yep! I know my sister; she is a real chicken when it comes to boys! So, any ideas?" Zoey asked

"I got it!!!" Theo yelled and he explained the plan to Zoey and she grinned evilly

"Good!" Zoey said

"So, that's our plan?" Theo asked

"Yep! Its starts tomorrow! Thanks!" Zoey said and giving him a kiss on the cheek before running off

Theo blushed and blushed untill he was bright red and lightly touching the please where she kissed him

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Theo and Zoey were getting started with their plan, so Zoey arrived with the 4 baseball tickets in her hand. She ran up to him. "Here are the 2 tickets, just say whatever you need to say and make sure he said yes. Got it?" Zoey explained

"Got it." Theo said "_You know I'll do anything for you_" Theo thought

Zoey notice that Theo have been staring at her stupidly "THEO!!"

"Huh?" Theo said finally snapping back into reality

"The plan?" Zoey said

"Right. Meet here at exactly 6:00 because the game starts 6:30." Zoey explained

"OK. Let's go!" Theo said and he and Zoey ran off in different directions

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoey went up to the loft and saw Lily watching T.V, so she asked "Hey Lily, I got tickets to a baseball game so we can spend more time together."

"Really?" Lily asked

"Yep! So will you do it?" Zoey asked

"Ok." Lily said

"Yay. Meet me here at 6:00." Zoey said walking with an evil grin on her face

"_Why I'm getting a feeling that she is planning something?"_ Lily thought

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theo made it over to the kitchen and sees Casey making dough "Hey Casey, I got tickets to a baseball game and—"

"Please can I go with you?! PLEASE!!!!" Casey said on his knees begging

"Ok…… this is awkward" Theo said

"Sorry, so can I go with you?" Casey said

"I was going to ask you and yes, meet me here at 6:00" Theo said walking out with an evil grin on his face

"_Why I'm getting a feeling that he is planning something" _Casey thought

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All four teenagers got ready for the baseball game but Lily and Casey don't suspect a thing from Theo and Zoey big, big plan. So Theo and Zoey met in the middle of JKP.

"So did everything go as planned?" Zoey said

"Yep, but how are we going to get there?" Theo asked

"Um… you go with Casey in his car and I'll go with Lily in RJ's jeep" Zoey explained

"Ok. Now let's get going." Theo said

"Ok" Zoey said running to Lily

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily! Are you ready?" Zoey yelled

"Yes I am!" Lily yelled back

"Come on, we'll take RJ's jeep…..and you drive" Zoey explained

"Thank you" Lily said

"Come on lets go!!!" Zoey said grabbing Lily's hand

"_This is going to be great!!!!" _Zoey thought

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Casey!! Are you ready?" Theo called out walking into the loft. Then Casey walked out of his room wearing a red hoodie, sweatpants, and gym shoes

"Yep, so how are we going to get to the stadium?" Casey asked

"We'll take your car. I call shotgun!!!" Theo yelled

"No!! The last time you drove my car, you ran into a poll and you almost killed us!!!" Casey said

"Oh yeah, but you keep on saying KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD! And you got me frustrated that I ran into the poll! So basically it was your fault." Theo said angrily

"Let's forget about this and go to the game… BUT I'M DRIVING!!!!" Casey yelled

"No, I'm driving!!!" Theo yelled back

They kept on arguing the whole way

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both groups of teenagers arrived at the baseball stadium, claimed their tickets, and got to their seats. Zoey's and Theo's plan is going smoothly. Zoey and Lily arrived at their seats and started to watch the game, untill Zoey had a to ask something.

"Lily, I have to go to the confection stand, ok?" Zoey explained

"Ok. I'll wait" Lily said

"Good, be right back" Zoey said running to the stand

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the boys, they were finding their seats. Theo saw Lily waiting for Zoey. Theo smiled and covered Casey eyes

"Uh…Theo, what are you doing?" Casey asked

"Just wait!" Theo exclaimed

Theo led Casey to where Lily is sitting but she was turned away from them but she didn't heard them also.

"Casey, I'll be back, I'm going to the confection stand." Theo said

"Ok" Casey said

Theo ran off to where Zoey was and he had a pair of binoculars and watched them every move

When Casey and Lily turned over, they were surprised at eachother when they looked at one another

"CASEY?!!" Lily yelled

"LILY?!!" Casey yelled

"What are you doing here?!" They said in union

"Well I was here with Zoey to spend time together!"

"_It's going to be cold-blooded murder when I get back!!" _ They both thought in union

"Um…do you want to watch the game together?" Casey asked nervously

Casey put one arm around Lily and they blushed slightly

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over at the stands Zoey and Theo were spying on them.

"Ohhh!!! Casey is putting his arm around Lily. This is getting hot!!!"

"You said it!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the soon-to-be couple, Lily is resting her head on Casey's arm. Casey is the same shade as his uniform.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"I have a confection to make."

"Yes?"

" I had a huge crush on you since we became rangers. The truth is, that I really like you" Casey confessed

Lily couldn't believe her ears. She felt like she had died and gone to heaven. She had to confess too

"I had a crush on you also. I really like you too" Lily also confessed

Both rangers gazed into eachother eyes. They moved closer and they both shared a passionate kiss. They could not believe what their doing. They were officially a couple.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the stands both Zoey and Theo had their jaws dropped.

"WOW!!!" Zoey yelled

"They are now a couple." Theo said

"Yeah. Come on lets get back to JKP, the game is over"

"Yeah, let's go"

They both drove off and Lily and Casey drove off also

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theo and Zoey arrive at JKP first and they pretended that they were tired and they saw Lily and Casey laughing and holding hands

"Hey, why weren't you guys with us?" Casey asked

"I felt sick to my stomach and Theo took me back here" Zoey lied

"Ok. Guess what, we are a couple now!" Lily yelled

"That's great!!" RJ said

"Now we are going to sleep… together!" Casey exclaimed

"WOOOO!!!!" Zoey said

"Goodnight!" Lily and Casey said

"GOODNIGHT!!!!" RJ, Theo and Zoey said in union

And the 2 rangers disappeared together in the bedroom

"WOOOO!!!!" Theo and Zoey cheered

"What's going on?" RJ asked

"This was our plan! And it worked!!!" Zoey yelled

"Woo!!! You guys did a nice job!!" RJ exclaimed

"Yep high-five!" Theo said holding his hand and Zoey high-fiveing him

"Now my sister had a boyfriend. Now I don't." Zoey said sadly

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHAT A GREAT CHAPTER!!!!! Now I'll be updating sooner for both of my stories. Now any ideas for the next chapter? Just click the purple button below!!!!!


	5. The New Ranger!

Chapter 5

The Surprise

This is the last chapter in this story. It will have Zoey and Theo as a couple. ENJOY!

The next morning, Zoey woke up and she saw a small box and a note next to it. She sat up on her bed and took the note. The note read,

_Dear Zoey,_

_In this box is something you can't discuss with anyone. Only use it when there is trouble._

_RJ_

Zoey put down the note down and she took the box. She kept wondering what is in this box. It's not too heavy so she opens the box. A pink glow shot out of the box and she gasped. She closes the box and hidden the box in her drawer and got ready for work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got out of her room, she saw that everyone was awake.

"Hello Sleepy head!!!!!" Lily shot out

"How long was I asleep?" Zoey asked

"We gave you an extra hour" RJ said

"Thanks. TIME TO WORK!!!!" Zoey said walking to the kitchen and the rest following her

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza, how may I help you?" Zoey said

"I'll have a medium Thrilla Gorilla to go" the customer said

"Anything to drink?"

"A small coke"

"Coming right up!" Zoey said walking to the kitchen

"One medium Thrilla gorilla and a small coke to go" Zoey yelled out

"Just making it" Casey said

"That's good" Zoey said as she saw something with 8 legs crawling to her "SPIDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled jumping on top of Lily "GET IT AWAY!!!"

"I'm not going anywhere with that thing and get off of me!!!!!!" Lily yelled starting to loose her balance

"Not untill you get that 8 legged freak thing away!!!!" Zoey said also starting to loose her balance

"It's just a spider" RJ said picking it up and setting it free outside

"WHOA!!!" The girls said starting to fall

"TIMBER!!!!" Dominic yelled out when the girls fell down on the hard floor

"OW!" the girls said with everyone laughing

Zoey got up and punched Dominic hard on the arm "OW! What was that for?"

"For laughing…wait, all of you were laughing! Now you're all going to catch a beat down!" Zoey said punching everyone on the arm except Fran and Dominic again on the same arm "OW!"

"Ha! That's what you get!!!" Lily said high-fiveing Zoey

Then they all heard the familiar beeping sound on their morphers

"Time to go!!!" Theo said

"Zoey, stay here and help Fran, we don't want you to get hurt too, ok?" Lily said

"Fine." Zoey said

"Great, now come on!" Casey said with everyone running out of the restraint leaving Fran and Zoey alone

"Well time to work again" Fran said resuming her work

"Fran, I'll be right back." Zoey said running to the loft

"Ok." Fran said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the rangers arrive already morphed looking around for what is causing trouble

"I don't see anything!" Theo said

"Me either" Lily said

Then behind them a big blast hit them and they were sent back a few feet and they saw a figure when the smoke cleared and the figure turned out to be Dai Shi

"Hello rangers! Nice to see you again" Dai Shi yelled

"What do you want Dai Shi?!" Casey yelled

"What I always wanted to do, destroy you!"

"That will never happen!" Lily said

"Just you wait" Dai Shi said morphing to his black armor suit and charges

"Let's go rangers!" Casey said

"Right!" the rest said in union and attacking Dai Shi

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoey sat in the loft on RJ's chair, even though she didn't listen to a single word he said about the chair rule. She watches the fight with a worried look on her face. She has known about Dai Shi and the rangers fought him many times before. She kept watching the rangers getting thrown all over and Dai Shi fighting them while they're down. She was horrified when Lily was down and Dai Shi unleashed his lion spirit on her, she was blasted in the air and dropped down. Zoey shot up from her chair and grabbed her box. "_Only use it when there is trouble"_ she thought. She grabbed a vine and slipped through the hole.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is your end rangers!" Dai Shi yelled when he saw all the rangers down. He was about to blow his final attack when he was interrupted by another animal spirit and Zoey running up

"You leave them alone!!!" Zoey yelled

"Zoey! I told you to stay in the loft!" Lily yelled

"Lily, just be quiet and let me do my job!" Zoey yelled back "You mess with the wrong group of rangers! If you want to get them, you lave to go through me!!" She said pulling out her pink glasses and putting them on

"Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed!!" Zoey said morphing to her ranger suit. It looks exactly like Lily's but a lighter shade of pink "With the fierceness of a Wild Cat- Jungle Fury Pink Ranger!!" she said posing

"Whoa!" Casey said

"That's amazing!" Theo said

"Now she's a ranger?!" Dominic said

"Go Zoey!" Lily said

RJ just smiled under his helmet

"Jungle Daggers!" Zoey said pulling them out and fighting Dai Shi at the same time. She was blocking every attack Dai Shi was making and was been able to hurt Dai Shi in every way. She slashed him in the chest about 4 times and she kicked him, punched him in everyway. Dai Shi was sent back a few feet away from her and was struggling to get up. Zoey's final attack was… "Spirit of the Wild Cat!" she unleashed her pink wild cat and that sent Dai Shi flying. Dai Shi was forced to demorph.

"You may have one this time pink ranger, but tomorrow will be different" Dai Shi said disappearing

"And don't come back!!!!" Zoey yelled back

The rest of the rangers ran up to her demorphing and Lily ran up to her hugging her and her face is turning red as a tomato

"OXEGEN!!!!!!" Zoey yelled when Lily let go of her

"Sorry, I just can't believe you defeated him all by yourself" Lily said

"Well when someone messes with my sister, they will have to go through me. Casey!" Zoey yelled

"Yes?" Casey said

"If you go too far with Lily, and you know what I mean, you will also catch a beat down! OK!!"

"YES MA'AM!" Casey said with a salute

"Good! Now let's go back to the loft" Zoey said walking

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the loft the rangers except Zoey were preparing a surprise for Zoey. "Zoey!!!" Dominic yelled

"Yeah?!" Zoey said coming up to the loft

"We have a present for you" Lily said giving her a present. It was decorated with pink wrapping paper. Zoey love present and couldn't take it anymore she unwrapped it and when she saw what was inside she squealed.

"My very own uniform?!" Zoey said holding it up

"Yep. Try it on" Casey said

"Ok!" Zoey said. She tried it on and it look like Lily's but pink "I LOVE IT!!"

"I knew you would and welcome to the team! Casey said

"Thanks!" Zoey said "But there is one thing I would like to admit"

"What?" Lily said

Then Zoey ran up to Theo and planted a passionate kiss right on the lips "I'm in love with Theo!"

"OOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Everyone said

"Yep. Now we're a couple!" Theo said kissing Zoey on the cheek

"Now I have a boyfriend, I'm a ranger, and I get to annoy my sister even more!" Zoey said

"Don't even think about it!!"

"Too Late!!!!" Zoey said "Now the adventure begins!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading my story! I want you to check out Calygirl205 stories.

Please Review ~Mariam~


End file.
